


At The Christmas Party Hop

by takemehome21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, Dogs, F/M, First Kiss, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemehome21/pseuds/takemehome21
Summary: Bellamy throws a Christmas party and Clarke is the only one sober enough to help him clean up and get their friends get home safely. The night ends pretty well for the both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for [Kaitlyn](http://lydiawontforget.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Title from Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree by Brenda Lee. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy bellarke and puppies and holiday parties!

_Bellamy:_ **Christmas party. Saturday. 6 pm. Don’t be late.**

Bellamy sends the invitation out through group text. Not that it’s an invitation so much as a demand. But he doesn’t care.

 **Chill Santa** , Miller replies.

 **Shut up, just be there** , Bellamy texts back. **All of you.**

 **See you there St. Nick** , Raven texts, shortly followed by three lines of various alcohol emojis with a Santa thrown in the mix from Jasper.

It’s not Bellamy’s fault that the holiday season is great and he loves the magic of it. He thinks he deserves to enjoy a holiday without being mocked mercilessly by his friends.

(Maybe he’ll make it his Christmas wish.)  


* * *

  
Clarke doesn’t make a habit of showing up at parties an hour early but it’s Bellamy.

So she shows up at his apartment at 4:57 p.m. with a bottle of wine in one hand and a container full of cookies in the other.

The door swings open and she’s greeted by a frazzled Bellamy with hair sticking out in every direction, flour on his shirt and glasses falling down his nose.

“Clarke! Hi,” he says quickly and pulls her in for a hug.

“Sorry I’m so early,” she says once he pulls away. “I thought I could help you out.”

“You are a _vision_.”

He takes the container from her hands and balances the wine bottle on top.

“Oops,” he says and brushes the flour off her shirt. “Got some on you.”

Clarke clears her throat and laughs weakly as he walks back into the apartment. She follows him after a minute and locks the door behind her.

The pitter-patter of paws on the hardwood brings a smile to her face and she drops to her knees to scoop up the puppy that runs up to her.

“Hello Ares. How are you this fine evening?”

The dog barks in response, pawing at Clarke’s chest.

“Same,” she says and smooths down the fur on her back.

Ares licks her chin and Clarke laughs, wiping the moisture away.

“You’re the cutest little thing aren’t you Ares?”

“You don’t have to baby talk my dog, Clarke.”

She startles a little but pulls Ares closer to her chest.

“Well she’s a baby dog so yes, I do have to,” she says with a huff and goes to sit on the couch.

Bellamy laughs and goes to grab a gift from under his tiny Christmas tree.

“Here,” he says.

Clarke looks up and takes the present from his outstretched hand. She raises an eyebrow at him and takes in the wrapping paper and the bow and the little Santa gift tag.

“I didn’t know if we were going to see each other on Christmas so I thought I’d give you your gift now.”

She nods and says, “Yeah, everything is still up in the air. But I’m hoping I’ll be able to spend it here with you.”

Bellamy smiles and sits down next to her on the couch.

“Well take the gift anyways,” he says and scratches Ares’ head.

“Aw, I don’t have your gift with me.”

He laughs and puts his arm around her shoulders. He squeezes her shoulder and says, “Clarke, we see each other every day. Christmas is only a week away; I think you’ll be able to give me my present before then.”

She elbows him the ribs and puts Ares down beside them on the couch.

“Shut up. Now what do you need help with?”

Bellamy gets up and offers Clarke his hand.

“I don’t want the apartment to burn down so I’ll finish the cooking…” He trails off with a smirk.

Clarke gasps and pushes his hand out of the way. She stands on her own and says, “I’ll have you know, I’ve never set anything on fire while cooking.”

He just stares at her, eyebrows raised and head cocked to the side.

“Okay, fine. It was one time, Bellamy. One time!”

“That’s one time too many for me,” he replies and backs away from her slowly. “How about you finish decorating? I suck at that.”

“Deal,” she says and goes to get the box of decorations from by the door while he goes back to the kitchen.

She pulls out fake snow and a ceramic reindeer that Bellamy has for no apparent reason. After letting out a laugh she puts them on the drink cart in the corner of the room.

Also in the box are a bunch of mini Christmas trees so she picks out two to put on the mantle.

And then she sees that he has her holiday artwork up on the wall.

“Bellamy,” she calls out, voice clogged with emotion.

He turns the corner from the kitchen and says, “What’s up?”

“You – my… You have my art,” she says, pointing to the lit up ‘Merry & Bright’ sign she made.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you I bought those?”

“No,” she says slowly. “It’s so weird to see my art up on the wall. This is so amazing!”

She squeals and puts her hands over her heart as she looks at her art on Bellamy’s wall.

“Yeah, well, you’re amazing,” he says lowly.

At that Clarke turns to look at him, mouth open a bit but smile still firmly in place

“Your art,” Bellamy almost shouts. “It’s good quality. I have more up in the kitchen.”

They’re both silent after that. Bellamy’s cheeks redden and he awkwardly looks around the room. Clarke puts a hand to her mouth to hide her smirk.

He opens his mouth to says something else, probably embarrassing, when his phone timer goes off.

“Saved by the bell,” he says with a chuckle.

“When I wake up in the morning and the alarm gives out a warning,” Clarke sings.

“Ha, ha. Nice joke.”

“You know me, the comedian of the group.”

Bellamy scoffs and says, “You wish.”

He rubs the back of his neck and smiles shyly at her. Clarke sighs and gestures behind him.

“Get back to the kitchen Blake.”  


* * *

  
Miller and Monty arrive right at 6, like they were supposed to. Not an hour early like Clarke.

She answers the door because Bellamy is getting changed out of his flour covered clothes and into something a little nicer.

“Clarke, not surprising to see you’re here first,” Miller says as he hangs up his jacket by the door.

Monty shakes his head and gives Clarke a hug before shedding his own coat.

“Miller, not surprising to see you’ve come with Monty,” Clarke retorts with a smirk.

Monty freezes, coat halfway towards the hook, and Miller’s cheeks darken. He glares at Clarke and as he walks by her he says, “Death. Painful death, Griffin.”

Clarke laughs and follows him to the living room. Monty follows behind them a moment later and sits next to Miller on the couch. Ares pads up to them, hoping to get love and attention from the familiar faces.

Miller picks her up and rubs her ears and coos softly. He thinks nobody can hear him whisper to the dog but Clarke and Monty do and they smirk at each other.

“Oh, that reminds me!” Monty exclaims and pulls a little Santa hat out of his back pocket.

“Holy shit, yes. That’s for the dog right? Please put it on the dog. That is so adorable,” Clarke says in a rush.

“Hell yeah it’s for the dog,” Monty replies and tries to wrestle the hat onto Ares’ head.

She’s uncooperative though and Monty can barely get the thing to touch her head without her moving away from it.

“Maybe she’ll let Bellamy put it on her,” Clarke says.

“You should go ask him. While he’s in his room. Changing out of clothes. Naked,” Miller responds with a wink.

Clarke huffs and tries to keep the smile of her face but it’s impossible. Miller’s lips twitch up just a tiny bit but it’s enough.

“I think you’re mistaking me for someone else. Wouldn’t you like to –”

Just then Bellamy comes out of his room in a white t-shirt with a grey suit jacket on top, hair perfectly curled, and Clarke’s words falter.

Bellamy is unaware of the effect he’s having on her as he blows past them to go to the kitchen and check on his food.

But that doesn’t mean Monty and Miller don’t notice. They’re very aware of what’s going on.

Once he’s turned the corner Clarke’s eyes flit back to the pair on the couch and all she says is “shut up.”

“We didn’t say anything,” Monty replies.

“Well then stop thinking whatever it is you’re thinking,” she says.

They smile innocently at her but Clarke knows there is nothing innocent about those two.

“Clarke, could you come here for a minute,” Bellamy calls.

She gives the pair a pointed stare that means ‘don’t say a fucking word or I’ll destroy you’ and moves to find Bellamy.

“What’s up?” She asks when she reaches him.

“Just wondering how you want your cookies arranged on the plate.”

She leans against the island full of food across from where Bellamy is leaning against the sink.

“I don’t mind how they’re arranged, I just liked baking them,” she says with a shrug.

“So I can dump them on a random plate and that would be okay?”

Clarke’s expression shifts from nonchalant to horrified in less than a second.

“You can’t just throw them onto a plate and be done with it! It has to be done nicely and maybe laid out in the shape of a Christmas tree,” she trails off, thinking of more ideas for the cookies.

“Ah, there it is,” Bellamy says with a smirk.

Clarke gasps and leans across the island (careful not to knock over any plates) and swats at Bellamy’s shoulder.

“You rat!”

“C’mon, Clarke. As if you don’t care about design. You can’t lie to me.”

“I didn’t lie to you,” she trails off, looking down at her hands. “I just omitted the truth.”

“So you _don’t_ mind how they’re arranged?”

“No. I don’t mind how they’re arranged so long as they’re arranged in a nice way.”

“You mean your way,” he corrects.

“Technicality,” she says with a wave of her hand.

They smile at each other and it’s like every cliché she can think of. The world ceasing to exist once you make eye contact with that one person, feeling like gravity is pulling you together.

Then the doorbell rings and Clarke looks away from him quickly.

Bellamy clears his throat and says, “Go wild with the cookies. I’ll get the door.”

He rubs his hand on her shoulder as he passes and Clarke has to take a deep breath to calm herself.  
  


* * *

  
The party has been raging on for five hours and Bellamy’s Christmas music has been lowered in favour of hearing some video game they’re playing on his TV.

“You throw a killer shindig, Blake,” Clarke says and she leans against the wall next to him.

“That I do.”

“How are all these people getting home?” She asks, looking around at all of their (completely trashed) friends.

“I think Miller’s dad is going to pick up the usual suspects after he’s off the night shift. And then I guess I’ll cabs for the rest or make sure they’re sober enough to ride a bus or the subway.”

“You’re going to do that all by yourself?”

“I do it pretty much all the time,” he says with a shrug, clearly not fishing for any praise, just stating a fact.

For as long as Clarke has been friends with Bellamy she’s known that he is generally amazing on all fronts. But it sometimes still takes her by surprise and she’s hit with a wave of admiration for her best friend.

“Okay mother hen. Do your thing,” she replies.

He knocks shoulders with her at the nickname and she links their arms together as they watch their friends get even more smashed.  


* * *

  
The party is winding down and Bellamy has gone off to the kitchen to clean up and put plates in the dishwasher.

So she takes it upon herself to help Bellamy out and make sure everyone gets home safely.

She passes off Monty, Miller, Raven, and Jasper to Miller’s dad at the door to Bellamy’s apartment. She thanks him profusely and watches down the hallway to make sure they get into the elevator without incident.

Once the doors close Clarke goes back in side and calls one cab for Harper and Monroe and another for Lincoln and Octavia.

She finds Wells looking out of the window and watching it snow.

“Wells,” Clarke sings and sidles up next to him.

“What do you want now?”

“How drunk are you?”

He looks away from the window and says, “Not drunk at all. I had one glass of that spiked eggnog when I first got here like seven hours ago but I’m sober.”

“Would you be so kind as to drive some of our lovely friends home?” She asks.

Wells sighs but eventually gives in and Clarke hugs him quickly.

“You’re the best,” she says and goes to round up their remaining friends.

She sends them off with Wells with a wave and a smile and goes to the kitchen.

Bellamy is almost done packing up the leftovers and putting them away when he notices her.

“Just five me a second and then I’ll round everyone up and figure out their way home,” he says while putting the mashed potatoes into a smaller bowl.

“Already done.”

He stops what he’s doing to give her a confused look.

“What?”

“I already found everyone safe rides home. It’s just me and you left,” she says with a smile.

He gapes at her, in shock that she did that for him.

“Clarke…” He trails off and takes a step towards her.

“You’ve already done so much tonight. Plus, I’m amazing. Now let me help you clean all this up.”

He lets out a breath and says, “Fuck, I could kiss you right now.”

Clarke’s breath catches in her throat and she stares at him for a second too long.

“So do it,” she manages to rasp out.

And then Bellamy is moving, taking those final steps to reach her and be in her space.

He places one hand softly on her hip and the other on her jaw, thumb reaching out to rub her bottom lip slowly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she whispers.

He rubs his nose against hers briefly, gently, and then he’s kissing her. Finally kissing her.

Clarke whimpers and fists her hand in his shirt to pull him closer. She feels like she’s attacking him, kissing him back with this much intensity, but she can’t bring herself to care.

She can feel Bellamy’s groan vibrate against her lips and his grip tightens on her hip.

She doesn’t know how long they kiss for. The slide of his lips against hers is hypnotic and she’s just glad nobody else is in the apartment because she really does not want this to end.

Bellamy pulls away slightly and lets out a harsh breath.

He whispers her name and rests his forehead against hers.

Unable to get enough she presses a quick kiss to his parted lips.

“Do you want to stay?” He asks slowly.

It takes her brain a few seconds to catch up and Bellamy fumbles to fill the silence.

“We can just talk and cuddle. Or not cuddle. It’s up to you.”

“A long talk and some cuddles sounds perfect,” she says with a smile.

“Yeah?” He asks with a bright smile, all perfect teeth.

“Yeah,” she replies.

He presses a lingering kiss to swollen lips and then pulls her in for a tight hug.

“You’re amazing,” he says into her shoulder.

“You bring out the best in me,” she responds before kissing his neck.

Bellamy lets out a sigh and says, “As much as I love this, I need to clean up.”

“I’ll help,” she says as they disentangle from each other.

“Okay. You get started on the party area, I’ll finish up in here and then come help you when I’m done.”

She nods and smiles at the sight of him, toothy grin, red lips, mussed hair.

(She doesn’t even remember running her hands through his hair. Shame. Guess she’ll have to do it again.)

He smiles back and then concern flashes on his face and he claps his hands together.

“Also, could you try and figure out where Ares is hiding? She took off after Jasper arrived, probably still scarred from when he almost accidentally blew her up last month.”

Clarke laughs and says, “Yeah, I’ll find the munchkin.”  


* * *

  
After half an hour of cleaning up and searching for the puppy Clarke collapses onto Bellamy’s bed with Ares in her arms.

Bellamy smiles at the sigh when he walks into his room and he thinks he can actually feel his insides turning into goo.

While Clarke is distracted by his dog he riffles through his drawers and finds a clean pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt that’s too big for him which Clarke will love.

“Hey,” he calls out suddenly and throws the clothes at her before she even has the chance to look up.

“Not fair. I wasn’t ready, this isn’t an accurate depiction of my reflexes.”

“I don’t make the rules, Clarke,” he says with a shrug and a smirk before leaving the room to go get ready for bed.

When he’s gone Clarke changes into the pyjamas and waits for him to finish in the bathroom so she can go brush her teeth and wash her face. She had way too much sugar to go to bed without a good brush and wash.

He returns a minute later and says, “All yours.”

He takes Ares from her arms and puts her on the little dog bed that’s right beside his bed.

In the bathroom Clarke see that Bellamy has set out a new toothbrush and a fresh towel for her. She can’t help the smile that overtakes her entire face.

When she’s done and the bathroom is returned to it’s usual pristine quality, she goes back to Bellamy’s bedroom. She finds him under the covers and off to one side, leaving room for her.

She smiles and gets in next to him, gravitating towards his warmth.

“I could get used to this,” Clarke whispers.

He hums in agreement and rolls onto his back so she can curl into his side, half on top of him, half still on the bed.

They’re silent for a few minutes, each basking in the new, wonderfully uncharted territory.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Bellamy says, breaking the silence.

“Me too,” Clarke agrees.

“I’m excited to have a girlfriend during Christmas. Especially since said girlfriend is you,” he says and then kisses her forehead gently.

She stiffens for a moment, shocked even though she shouldn’t be. They’re lying in bed together. They made out in his kitchen. It shouldn’t come as a surprise that he wants to date her. Especially because she wants to date him too. But for some reason she’s still shocked.

(Probably because she never thought this would happen.)

“Sorry,” he says, bringing her out of her thoughts. “I just assumed and I shouldn’t have.”

“Bellamy, I want to be in a relationship with you. As long as you’re sure this is what you want,” she replies, lifting her head to look at him.

“I’ve never wanted anything more. Well, except for a better paying job. But it’s neck in neck.”

“You and me both,” she says with laugh and then snuggles closer to him. “So we’re on the same page here?”

He nods and says, “We’re dating. Boyfriend and girlfriend stuff. Crazy in love. All that jazz.”

Clarke smiles and stretches her neck to kiss his cheek.

“So crazy in love,” she whispers.  


* * *

  _  
Clarke:_ **guess whose shitty family isn’t doing anything for Christmas??????**

 _Bellamy:_ **Is it bad if I say hopefully yours?**

 _Clarke:_ **not at all!! And you’d be right my friend. Get ready for a Christmas full of Clarke**

 _Bellamy:_ **I can’t wait <3**

 _Clarke:_ **omg bell just use emojis**

 _Bellamy:_ **Love you too!**  


* * *

  
Bellamy spends Christmas morning at Clarke’s apartment.

They open gifts and drink coffee with eggnog (Well, Clarke does, Bellamy insists on having his hazelnut coffee not “disgusting eggnog coffee”).

They’re sitting in front of the fireplace in matching pyjamas and their third cups of coffee on the floor beside them.

“So, is Christmas with a girlfriend everything you dreamed it would be?”

“And then some,” Bellamy says.

Clarke leans over to kiss him and then rests her head on his shoulder. She’s watching Ares play with the toy she got her and everything is perfect.

“Yeah, it’s pretty damn special,” she replies.

“It’ll be even better next year,” he says slowly, almost hesitant.

“And every year after that,” she confirms.

Bellamy rubs his hand on her thigh and smiles at her. This is basically everything he could have ever hoped for.

A few beats pass and then he says, “I’m so jealous you have a fireplace in your apartment. And a bedroom big enough to fit a king size. I barely have a wall separating the living room from the kitchen that’s barely a kitchen.”

Clarke laughs at the abruptness of his statement but then and idea pops in her head and her laughter dies.

“Guess you should just move in here then. I could use some help paying the rent,” she says, trying for nonchalance.

Bellamy turns his head to look and her and she lifts her head off his shoulder to face him head on.

He’s smiling so she’s not too worried about him rejecting her offer but she’s still nervous. They’ve only been dating for a week but they’ve been friends for five years so it’s not too big of a jump. She just hopes he’s on the same wavelength as her.

“It’s the only logical option,” he says after a minute.

Clarke presses her lips together to contain her smile and says, “Exactly.”

“It’s settled then,” Bellamy replies.

Clarke squeals in excitement which gets Ares going. Bellamy turns Clarke’s head towards him with a finger and kisses her deeply.

But then Ares is bounding towards them, tripping over herself like a typical puppy. Then she jumps on their laps, yipping in time with Clarke’s laughter.

Clarke picks Ares up and falls back onto Bellamy’s chest. He feels warm all over and not just because the fireplace is on.

Bellamy sighs happily and thinks, _I could do this forever_.


End file.
